That's Unfortunate
by GraviityReflectedInGlass
Summary: "...So either you wait or you order something. I have customers waiting." Frowning once more, Arthur rolled his eyes and went to go look for a seat, "Fine, fine. I'll wait. But I'm not eating anything in this health department nightmare."


_**A/N: This was from Omegle back in the summer in 6/3/12 I was RPing as America (considering I've never RPd before, I think I did well *shrugs*) and my stranger was Britain, You will not believe how long it took me to find/edit this and fix a bunch of things ._. Sorry if it's lame, I tried :l. **_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

"Yo! This is Alfred F. Jones. Welcome to MickieD's! What can I get'ya?"

The other person rolled their eyes as they crossed their arms around their chest looking at Alfred in annoyance, of course the personification of America would work at… McDonald, "Bloody hell, I'm just here to get the 50$ you owe me, Alfred."

Alfred furrowed his eyes in confusion, "What? Artie man, I have no idea what you are talking about. Why do I owe you 50 bucks for?"

Arthur frowned, "Remember, you dared me to lick a swing set for 50$. We then got into a ten minute argument til' I agreed. And I was ill for two blasted weeks!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, he was sure he didn't owe him any money.

"Uhh…I did? Are you sure you weren't drunk at the time?"

The Brit scoffed. "I'm highly positive of that."

The American's eyes lit up pointing at Arthur completely ignoring what he said, "So you WERE drunk then?"

Emerald eyes narrowed, "If I were drunk at the time, there would have been a pink elephant involved sometime during that story. And there was no such elephant, so I wasn't drunk. Now stop making excuses and give me my bloody 50$!"

There was no way this idiot is getting away with it.

"Whoa, there was a pink elephant?! And hey I'm working dude. I don't get my money til' like an hour. So either you wait or you order something. I have customers waiting."

Frowning once more, Arthur rolled his eyes and went to go look for a seat, "Fine, fine. I'll wait. But I'm not eating anything in this health department nightmare."

Alfred sighed in relief but then noticed a person that was looking at them weirdly, "Heh, Brits are really strange huh." He chuckles nervously making sure Arthur didn't hear him. "Don't mind him though."

* * *

After a couple of people order.

England gets a call, and then proceeds to get into a heated argument with the person on said call. Using some ungentlemen-like vocabulary.

America silently cringes at the language but ignores it while giving the last person their meal forcing a smile at them, "Have a nice day Ma'am." Getting slightly irritated, Alfred hit the cash register making it open and grabbed the amount he owed the Brit then jumped across the counter slamming the money on the table where Arthur was sitting.

Britain froze mid curse, and gave America an irritated green-eyed look, "Thank you." Over the phone you can hear someone say _"Bonjour Alfred!~" _Before Britain put the phone to his ear, he called the man a whore and clicked the red end button. "Sorry you all had to see that."

Alfred rolled his eyes fixing his glasses. "Even in public places." He mutters, "Like an old married couple." He glances around the place giving everyone a thumbs up and exclaimed, "Don't worry everyone. It won't happen again!"

Britain gave America a narrowed eyed glare, hearing the 'Old married couple,' spill. He then tugged his tie nervously, seeing the stares. "Now is not the time Flying Mint Bunny!" He snapped, shooing away his friend.

After he said that, everyone started to get uncomfortable and leave.

Alfred's right eye twitched. He then turned to the Brit with a pout. "You made them all leave! Now what am I gonna say to the manager when he comes back? 'Oh yeah your customers left cuz a friend of mine suddenly went all weird at them, scaring them away.' If I get fired Britain, I'm gonna dare something even harsher than that swing accident!"

Britain paled slightly, "U-Uh…I can fix this! If your manager asks what happened….Just say I'm a drunk who scared them off…Y-Yeah. That's somewhat true. I can act drunk if needed." He laughs nervously. "I didn't mean to scare everyone away…"

"Hmm…You have a point there." Alfred replied then shrugged as he muttered, "You do act stupid when you're drunk anyway-"

He sentence got cut off when he was smacked upside the head.

"You Yankee!"

* * *

_**A/N: I figured I'd put something up since I haven't really gone on FF lately ^^ Review~ Also Merry Early Christmas! **_


End file.
